


The Legendary Fartmaster

by QuantumFeat72



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumFeat72/pseuds/QuantumFeat72
Summary: Maybe all they needed was some good food, some bad laughs, and some nice friends.





	

The human takes the key to your room and turns the other way down the golden hallway.  You watch them leave and drop the act, bringing a hand to your forehead and willing it not to shake.  It shakes anyway, spitefully.  You reach into your pocket for your phone and hit the second number on your speed dial.  It rings a few times before Alphys picks up.

“H-hello?”

“hey, alph.”  You wander to the window and glance out at New Home, not letting your voice shake the way your hands are.  “there’s, uh, somethin’ i need to tell you.”

“What is it?”  Alphys must have picked up on your concern, because her voice softens and drops almost to a whisper.

You decide there’s no right way to say it.  “the human is the anomaly.”

You hear a crash on her end of the line, panic entering her voice.  “What?! Are you sure?  H-how do you know?”

“they told me.  had the password and everything.”

There’s a long moment of silence before a confused “Why?”

You shrug, remembering too late that Alphys can’t see you.  “hell if i know.  i don’t think they know we know about the, uh, _end_.  didn’t seem like it occurred to them not to trust me.”

“...So what do we do?”

“nothing, i figure.  the kid’s made it this far without hurting anyone, at least.  maybe... all they needed was a couple a friends.  maybe what we already did was enough.”

“I hope so.”

“anyway, i gotta-“

“Sans?”

“yeah?”

“This isn’t just your way of saying we should give up, is it?”

You freeze for a second, but don’t compromise the levity in your voice.  “alph, you know me.  i... i gave up a long time ago.”

“Sans...”

“way i see it, nothin we do is gonna change the kids mind about any of this.  i gave up on thinkin’ i could fix it.  but.  i don’t think we’ll need to.  i think they’ve got it covered.”

“You trust them that much?”

“heh.  of course not.  nothing i can do about it though.”  You wait for her to respond but she doesn’t.  “anyway, i gotta go.  this prank isn’t gonna pull itself.”

“Alright.  Good luck.”

“you too.”


End file.
